Broken life lines
by crazytinkerbell88
Summary: Sakura is depressed, very sad but in future chapters syaoran will come in


This is a story of sakura, she is deppressed in this story so if you do not like this sort of thing i advise you to not read it.

Oh and ppl Li Syaoran will be coming up in later chapters...

--------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURAS POV

My names sakura kinomoto, i am 17 years old and i live in japan with my family.

I have a mum and a dad, my brother who should be 20 now died at birth. My dads name is Fujitaka kinomoto and my mother is called Nadashiko kinomoto. They are nice when they choose to be, other times they are always at me to do things.On the outside we look like a normal family happy and perfect. But that is a front to hide all the lies that goes on inside closed doors.

Anyway you'll learn all that later on.

As i was saying i'm seventeen and have thick honey brown hair and green eyes that turn grey when im troubled or sad. My hair grew down past my shoulders as i grew up.

Now in highschool i have many friends and just as many enemies. It's odd how in primary school everyone is friends and in highschool they separate into pathetic little groups. Personally i don't care what people think of me, i hardly even smile anymore.

I used to zone out in class wondering why i was different and couldnt feel pain or love anymore. Until oneday i found out why, i broke my heart...Well i didn't break it others did with false hopes and empty promises.

I used to be friends with a nice girl named Tomoyo... that was until she got into drugs and misery.

She stole my boyfrinds, backstabbed me and before i new it i was messed up beyond repair. My family decided to move as it got so bad i could'nt leave the house without being sworn at and abused by my old friends. We now live 10 minutes away from my old house and our phone number was changed and removed from the phonebook.

From then on i've just gone on a downward spiral.

Mum fights with me all the time and always says im lazy and not trying hard enough in school. I absolutly hate math! its my worst subject and im going to fail it. You try passing when the math teacher swears and throws things at you. Yes you've guessed it i go to a strict private school. The uniform it so hard out! Blazer, tie, blouse and skirt. I love my skirt cause its short and looks more fashionable.

Oh and my birthday is the 1st of april. Not a very exciting day, infact its the worst day of my life.

A classmate i had a huge crush on died on my birthday, thats my life for you. One person after another leaves me and i loose more pieces of my heart. So i came up with a way to stop that from happening, i block all emotion out to others except people i care about.

I've never had a nice proper boyfriend...ever. They all are idiots.

-------------

Its early in the morning all is quiet...HOEEEEE IM LATE!

Thumping and swearing can be heard from upstairs as a brown haird girl rushes trying to get ready.

MUM WHERE ARE MY SOCKS!

oh- DON'T WORRY I FOUND THEM...WAIT SOMEONES STOLE MY TIE!

Anyway this is how its been since i went to highschool.

-------------

Ten minuites later ...

----------------------

OMG WAIT DAD IM COMING.

I run out the car and we start the LONG journey to my school.

Sakura you need to get up earlier her father snaps.

OK! god i don't need this right now k?I answer back.

When they finally arive at school i rush out and across the road to the school and plough my way through to the locker room.

RIKA ? U HERE YET ?

Almost right away a copper haired girl pops around the corner.

"Sakura you need to pick up a timetable because exams are next week".

Only two words make it out of my mouth... Holy crap!

----

Bringggggggggg the bell goes to head off to tutor group.

----

I sit in tutor group alone ,all my friends are in different classes. Schools the only reason im still alive anymore, i dont want to go home anymore .

Some times i see a train on the way to school and think about what it would feel like to die like that. The wheels of iron fury crashing into my body , bringing a quick death.

I might not be coming back next year and i dont no what to do? it would be best if i was dead ...I so need a counciler.

-----

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

----

Slowly i snap out of my horrid thoughts and make it quickly to next class.

Computers... wohoooo

Everyone looks at me funny , just because i did a site on death. It's not a big deal, death is everywhere, it follows us to school and home. Just waithing to stike you down and drag u to hells fury.

I glare at everyone and continue with my work, i like it, it looks really cool and im proud of it.

Some of the others don't look very nice ,very boring lol.

Maybe thats why they snare at mine... Their jealouse of my creative work?

Ohwell thats their problem not mine.

Oh great now some guy named Jack is joking about me, saying im a stabber. Thats not entirely true, i cut myself onday, i havnt done it to kill myself. Just to feel a different sort of pain. It helps me when i look at them it comforts me to know i am made of flesh and blood.

I did it with a razor oneday and the scars litterd my arm, didnt hurt as much as the others and the scars went away. But there are seven that havnt gone anywhere,they mark my flesh and make-up doesnt cover them very well.

Iwent shopping with my friends to find a bracelet to cover them but there wasnt any. Yes my friends no all my secrets, their the only ones i trust my life with, their my lifeline. Another reason im still alive if that's worth anything.

"Class please settle down!"

Mr Harrold walks over to me and compliments my work.

Inearly explode with pride and ego. That one compliment changes my day.

People rush out of their classes as the day draws ot an end.

Nicki runs over and gives me a huge hug and then runs off to the locker room.

3.30 i wait for my bus to come around the corner.

Jake talks to me babling on about southpark and cartoons. Inod my head and say yeah every now and then to show im still listening,which im not. Sudenly a big red bus barges around the corner and we get on, we sit up near the front. let me put it this way...the back of the bus holds the drugies,fire starters and loners that talk to themselves. The middle holds well me and my group of ppl. This means were not totally weird. Then finally theres the front, this holds old people and retards,mostly nerds who talk to the bus driver the WHOLE WAY HOME.

Anyway it takes ages to get home by bus as the trafic tripples !

But then i remember why i like the long trip home...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey i hope you like it and i need reveiws ...should i do another chapter?

I think i might : )


End file.
